If Only
by matsujen
Summary: RenXFemBya - If only he... er, she... no... he, she... would stay that way. New chapter up!
1. The Mystery of Kuchiki Byakuya

If Only

RenXFemBya

If only he... er, she... no... he, she... would stay that way.

* * *

First attempt to write Bleach.

First attempt to write a gender bender fic.

Forgive me. I just need to get this out of my system.

_Those in italics are unsaid-__ thoughts, that is__._

* * *

Chapter 1

The Mystery of Kuchiki Byakuya

* * *

It was a normal day.

It started as soon as his alarm clock went off. With his face still buried against the plain white pillow, he reached out with one hand, punching the table hard in annoyance when he remembered where he actually kept the abominable device. He wanted to ignore the noise in favour of a few more minutes in bed but there was no way he could do that- not in that cramped apartment building where neighbors know exactly what was going on in each and every other room. He forced himself up, untangling the sheets from his limbs and practically dragging himself toward the small bathroom that was about six steps away from his bed.

He silenced the alarm clock that he purposely placed beside the sink. That way, brushing his teeth would have to follow automatically. He took off his sleeping yukata and went straight under the shower- groaning as soon as the water touched the top of his head. _Well, that's cheap rent for you._ He quickly washed and then dried himself. He was all dressed up and was combing his hair when he noticed the time on the alarm clock. His eyes bulged for a second and then, he was sprinting out of his little apartment.

* * *

Seated officers and unseated shinigami welcomed Renji with morning greetings as they assembled themselves upon his entry in the sixth division barracks. And because they weren't particularly stiff or anything, he guessed that Byakuya wasn't around. He nodded to acknowledge them, dubious that their ever-perfect captain was actually late.

"Taichou isn't here yet?" he dared to ask as he walked in.

"Someone came from taichou's home," it was their third seat, "She said it was urgent."

_That explains it._ The confirmation left him very much relieved. He accepted the familiar looking folder from the third seat, wondering what that urgent thing was though he quickly dismissed the thought as he focused on the task at hand. It was the first Monday of the month and that meant reassignments. He opened the folder and started reading out names, handing out pieces of paper to each of the shinigami who came to him as he called them. He wanted to finish quickly- to give Byakuya the impression that he had already accomplished something. _Perhaps he won't even ask then._

A little over an hour later, the monthly assignment distribution was over and their barracks was almost empty. Renji was in one of the communal bathrooms of the building, tying his crimson hair in the usual high ponytail when he heard the remaining shinigami rustling about outside. Checking that he looked presentable- and not like he ran through the streets of Seireitei in desperation to avoid another reprimand- it was the truth but in any case, he straightened his shihakusho one last time.

He saw Byakuya heading toward his office. Stoic face, straight back, haori and scarf gracefully flowing behind him- the whole package. He looked calm and Renji sighed at that. For a moment he was worried how the events from the manor would affect his captain's mood and make things worse for him- just in case he found out of his tardiness. He was pretty sure that no one from their division would squeal and that the noble wouldn't ask. He never asked. He simply arrived ahead of everyone.

"Good morning, taichou!" he beamed, walking beside him.

"Good morning,"

"I'm done with the distribution of the monthly assignments," he reported.

"Good,"

"The reports requested by the first division, taichou, they're already on your desk."

"Thank you,"

Renji smiled genuinely. Byakuya could be such a slave driver and he might consider anything less than excellent as below par, but he gave credit when it was due. And for his subordinates, little gestures of appreciation as such were more than enough to compensate for the pressures of working for Gotei 13's model squad. Immediately, Renji was feeling good about the supposed to be terrible day.

"I also checked the documents that you need to sign and..."

He paused though he was still smiling as they came to a stop right before the door to his captain's office. Byakuya turned to look at him and it caught him off guard. He found it impossible to avert his eyes from the dark gray ones that seem to seep through every particle of his body. Suddenly, there were butterflies in his stomach.

"You're not late, are you?" came the calculating inquiry.

The bright smile on his face was wiped out in an instant- replaced by an awkward one. After all those years of working as Kuchiki Byakuya's lieutenant, he should've known better. His captain was of noble birth, cultured, esteemed, powerful, and sharp- very sharp. Or maybe he just tried too hard.

"Well... that... I'm sorry," he scratched the back of his head, "I set the alarm an hour late."

He had been told numerous times by numerous people that his lack of attention to details was disturbing.

"Incident report on your first tardiness of the month," the noble opened the door to his office, "on my desk in ten minutes."

Renji sighed heavily as the door shut before him. It was turning out to be a terrible day indeed.

* * *

His desk was located behind the general meeting area of the sixth division barracks. It was an open space, a file cabinet that also functioned as a counter and a divider was on the left side, behind him was an undecorated wall and right across were large windows that provided him a nice view of the training grounds. He liked the location and the accessibility of it, being that he hated seclusions. To his right, however, was the almost always closed door that led to his captain's office.

As if the embarrassment and the incident report were not enough punishment, he just had to be stuck doing more paperwork well after normal work hours. He yawned and slouched on his chair. It was dark outside and the others were probably somewhere fun, half drunk.

"How could I have missed this goddamn deadline..." he looked up at the ceiling, "I swear I still have until Friday..."

He was in the middle of replaying the events from the time those documents were handed to him when vague, faint noises caught his attention. He was positive that everyone had already been dismissed- but then he was also positive that his deadline was at least four days later. _Could it be an intruder? _With an aching back from sitting all day, he stood up to make rounds, turning to look to his right and running a palm over his face upon the realization. Of course, it was coming from Byakuya's office. They were the only ones left in the building.

He ignored the strange sounds and continued working. He needed to make amends for his punctuality issues, after all. He finished another page, staring back at his captain's office as he made certain that the sounds were that of someone choking and struggling. He just had to check on him.

"Taichou?" he asked as he walked over toward the door, knocking, "Is everything all right in there?"

There was no answer and while he was starting to worry, he knew better than to barge in and put himself in even hotter water. Suddenly, the room was in silence and that prompted him to wait a couple of minutes more, pressing his face sideways against the door. He knew he could trust his five senses more than his reiatsu reading skills.

"Taichou, uhm, I heard some noises..." he was getting frustrated at the lack of response, "I'm coming in, okay?"

He was hoping that it would force Byakuya to open up or speak up or anything- anything at all so he would know what to do next. He so wanted to just slam the door wide open but such lack of manners, regardless of the reason, was one of the noble's pet peeves and so, he wasn't really planning to act on that impulse. Deliberating one last time- since things seemed to have settled down inside- he was about to give up when he heard the sound of something crashing on the floor and at that, he abandoned all reasons and let his instincts do the job.

"Taichou!" His eyes moved around the room in panic.

Byakuya's desk was in disarray, documents were on the floor, and the chair had fallen over. His hand was immediately holding the hilt of Zabimaru, noting the total absence of his captain's reiatsu. There were no signs of forced entry as the windows remained fastened though the wide open bathroom door caught his attention. He rushed to check and he was somehow glad when saw Byakuya on the floor, nevermind that he was sprawled quite unbecomingly. He quickly went to his side and carefully picked him up to check his condition.

"Taichou," he said, "What happened?"

Byakuya's eyes were half lidded, his skin was hot, and he felt limp against Renji's arms. The kenseikan and the silken scarf had been discarded perhaps in an effort to feel less constricted, the redhead concluded. He was barely conscious and Renji knew better than to chat at that point.

"Can you stand up?" he asked as he tried to help him up on his feet, "I'll take you to the fourth."

Byakuya gripped his shihakusho weakly, shaking his head. He grunted disapprovingly at the noble's stubbornness. He then thought he heard him whisper the name Urahara but before he could confirm it, Byakuya completely lost consciousness and collapsed. He grumbled with all the curses he could manage in one breath. It was clear that the noble didn't want to be brought to the fourth division and even clearer was the shower of pink blades awaiting him if his captain ever found out of what he was about to do. Nevertheless, another certainty was that leaving his captain in that state was unacceptable. He hooked an arm under his legs and looped his other arm around his shoulders.

"Fuck that you don't want this," he muttered as he lifted him.

Byakuya's fevered skin and warm breath seared his neck, and Renji found himself shivering when he realized just how close they were to each other. Such proximity to the noble was a taboo, of course. He adjusted a bit, gazing at his captain's face._ Might as well, while I still can._ He had never seen him so close and so unguarded. Except for the fever, he was sleeping soundly. Perhaps he wasn't in such a bad state and perhaps it was the reason why he refused a healer.

Because he knew Byakuya so well, taking the streets wouldn't be appreciated given the circumstances. Renji finally decided that it was best for the noble to stay in the quarters for the night. Stress had probably taken its toll on his hardworking captain. He went on, carrying him in his arms, belatedly thinking to himself that such a powerful man could actually be so slim and light. Byakuya gently stirred, once again resting his head at the crook of the redhead's neck.

It was exactly that position that Renji was trying to avoid. For some reason, the direct skin contact and those puffs of breath were causing an inexplicable sensation to wash over him. He tried to readjust his hold on the noble but his efforts only resulted in Byakuya's shihakusho slipping off a pale and smooth shoulder. Renji stiffened. He didn't remember him wearing the wrong size that morning- not ever. The next thing he knew, the piece of clothing was slipping further and in a moment of stupor, Renji's reflexes took over. He managed to pull the fabric back into place, wanting to kick himself for thinking of stupid things. _For crying out loud, it doesn't matter even if it's taken off completely..._

"The quarters," he said quite decisively before faltering, "No, maybe the fourth division..."

The noble was running a fever and he was starting to scare himself. Maybe he needed help as well. _And why the hell is his sleeping quarter suddenly too damn far? _Still gazing down at Byakuya's sleeping form, he really couldn't blame the eleventh division captain for the name calling. _Princess. _He relished the light blush on his cheeks, the long and thick eyelashes, the alabaster skin, and the lustrous midnight hair. _There is really no other way to put it._ He closed his eyes as he slowly bent a bit closer to take in more of that distinct sakura scent. _Mildly sweet. Madly intoxicating. _He wanted to nuzzle into that exposed neck- for sure, it could only get better.

Renji's eyes flung wide open and in an instant, he was running toward Byakuya's sleeping quarter located just at the other side of the office. Where that trance came from, he didn't know. He admired his captain, of course, as a superior officer who excelled in everything he didn't. But to ogle him when he knew he was down with an illness- that's not what a lieutenant would do. _I'm a retard and I hate myself._ He needed to make his captain comfortable first before he could attend to his own 'discomforts'. He fumbled at the door though he successfully reached the bed. In haste, he could've manhandled the noble as he laid him down. And he knew did- because right before him was Kuchiki Byakuya's bared right shoulder and a good portion of his chest.

"KAMI!" he exclaimed.

It wasn't right, but Renji found that taking his eyes off that perfect mound was way too challenging and for all he cared, he wanted to see the other one hidden halfway underneath the annoying clothing. Logic told him they shouldn't even be there in the first place and so, he was frozen in place, hovering over the noble. He swallowed hard, looked up and blinked- as if to confirm that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. When he looked beneath him and still saw the enchanting sight, he decided that he could accept any punishment and it would be worth it- just so he could stare all night. _Or maybe touch?_ He quickly covered him up with a blanket that his shaking hands managed to grab. _Stop it, Renji. Be strong. _Something was off. Something was definitely off. _We've all been mistaken about Kuchiki taichou's gender all along._

It was not a normal day.

* * *

How's it? Still a T, yes?

I hope you enjoyed reading but please tell me honestly what you think :)

See you next chapter!


	2. The Crisis of Abarai Renji

If Only

RenXFemBya

If only he... er, she... no... he, she... would stay that way.

* * *

I've been away for a long, long time and I think I'm really rusty :(

But please stay with me. I believe I have something going on here lol.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Crisis of Abarai Renji

* * *

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed though he kept his eyes shut. He was no longer running a fever but his body felt weak and cold. Furthermore, it was as though everything around him was spinning nonstop. He remained motionless. He just wanted to stay fixated in that curled position, covered in those sheets that he wished were warmer. He wasn't in his own room- that he was sure of. Otherwise, the bed should have been more comfortable, the scents more familiar.

He was starting to wonder where Renji went. He remembered him helping him up from the bathroom before he completely succumbed to oblivion. He was also by his side when he regained consciousness, leaving only a few moments ago after assuring him that he wouldn't take long. The air was chilly and it was way too quiet- it should be in the early hours of the morning. With everything feeling so strangely distant, he appreciated his lieutenant's presence.

He tried to recall the events that happened in the past twenty four hours. He went to the sixth division barracks, like what he usually did during weekdays but he had to go back to the manor because a package reportedly arrived from Urahara's shop. The staff reckoned it dubious and asked him what should be done with it. After seeing that it contained smaller parcels for some familiar people- Rukia and Renji included, he thought they were probably some effects from the human world. Considering how crazy most of Seireitei is about goods from that place, it all made sense.

Rukia came as he was leaving, obviously excited about the package. Sure, he drank that fizzy liquid contained in a colourful bottle after she repeatedly suggested that he give it a try and that not even snacks and drinks from the best specialty stores in Seireitei could compare to those from the human world. Of course, his little sister didn't mean any harm and as much as she exaggerated- hopefully just to get him to try the said product, or she seriously has twisted tastes- he was glad she was spared had she taken it instead of him. He shut his eyes tighter, vowing to make Urahara and anyone who conspired with him in sending the toxic drink over to Soul Society pay.

He heard footsteps and he felt somewhat relieved when the door opened. As much as he hated to admit it, he was pretty much helpless on his own for the time being. He slowly peered through heavy eyelids and was surprised when his arm was yanked, forcing him to a sitting position.

"Good morning, your highness!" there was a chuckle in the voice.

Of all the times the barbarian could appear, he just had to do so when he was occupied with health issues. Byakuya realized, however, that he failed to recognize the eleventh division captain's reiatsu. He had a bad feeling about it. _Just what does he want?_ He was beyond annoyed but he remained still, hoping that the monster would just leave when ignored. He had so many things to concern himself with than to deal with his unwelcomed guest.

"Maybe he's still sleeping," said a little girl's voice.

_Guests._ He didn't know what else could go wrong that day.

"We're on our way home from drinking," Zaraki grinned.

_Yes, you reek of alcohol. Wait a minute. Drinking? With a little girl? _

"We saw the lights and thought we'd drop by," he continued, "and just to let you know, I'm not leaving without a good fight."

"I ran out of snacks and all they had was that stinky water," Yachiru pouted.

"You shouldn't have come in the first place,"

The noble loathed being subjected to such vague chatter when it had, in fact, nothing to do with him. He was wondering how he should go about getting rid of the two when his arm was once again yanked, this time dragging him away from the bed. _Can't he tell that this is not the right time for..._

He didn't have the time to think, say, or do anything else as his feet lifted off the floor and his back slammed hard against the wall. His eyes opened wide and he grunted at the pain that spread quickly throughout his backside. He slid down on the floor, managing to support himself with his arms.

"What?" Zaraki sounded confused, "You lost weight or something?"

Byakuya looked up only to see the pair from the eleventh division- both looking down at him with baffled expressions on their faces.

"Byakushi," the pink-haired lieutenant blinked, "Are you okay?"

"Am I oka-" his eyes opened wide again, his fingertips touching his lips.

"Huh?!" Zaraki's features wrinkled as he came closer, "Just what the hell was that?"

That was the same question Byakuya was asking himself. He, indeed, was thrown against the wall and while Zaraki was a huge, strong man- it shouldn't have been that easy. Then his voice just had to come out a few notches higher in pitch. He was frozen in place, dumbfounded.

"You gonna sit there the whole day, princess?" a large hand reached out for him.

"Zaraki taichou!"

Zaraki stopped short of grabbing him again. The sigh that escaped Byakuya expressed the great relief he felt when, behind Zaraki's broad shoulders that blocked most of his view, he saw Renji at the door. He didn't want to hear that voice that he refused to believe as his, so he didn't dare speak despite his protesting mind and body. He could've been dead if not for his lieutenant's perfect timing.

"Oh, Abarai!" the huge captain glanced back.

"I'm sorry," Renji said as he started toward the two captains, "Kuchiki taichou had been sick since yesterday and in fact, he was unable to go home."

"So that's why!" Yachiru's cheery smile was back in an instant, "Ken-chan, it's okay if we get the snacks later."

Zaraki eyed both of them alternately. Byakuya definitely didn't look like the captain that he came there for and besides, there wasn't even a single insult hurled at him since he appeared. Renji, on the other hand, looked seriously worried.

"I want nothing less than a fair fight and you know that, Kuchiki," he said as he went for the door, "I'll be back as soon as you get a clean bill of health."

Yachiru was still waving enthusiastically when Renji closed the door after Zaraki.

* * *

They had been sitting side by side for what seemed like hours. Renji didn't say anything after the eleventh division captain left. He simply joined the noble who remained slumped on the floor, and because he was never good at dealing with sensitive things, he kept his eyes averted. _You grew boobs? Nah, reiatsu or no reiatsu, I'll die here._

Byakuya, for the better part of it, knew they needed to talk but he couldn't bring himself to speak when part of him was still hoping it was just a bad dream. He didn't even know where to start. _I sound like a woman. _He bit his lower lip, shifting to pull his knees to his chest. That was just about the dumbest thing he could say at that point.

"Renji," he began, "I sound like a woman," his head dropped to his knees.

The redhead stared at the source of the sweet feminine voice- allowing a few moments of silence to pass by before he spoke.

"Taichou, why did you keep it a secret all this time?"

"W-what?" he suddenly turned to look at him, stupefied by the question.

"I didn't have the slightest idea... I mean, even if you're not as gifted as..."

"Renji."

"Ah, it's not a bad thing," he waved his hands defensively, a blush rising on his cheeks, "they're perfect, as far as I'm concerned..."

The glare shot at him told him he said something very, very wrong. _Maybe I shouldn't have tried comparing. _He sighed- the walk he took in order to get a grip of himself proving useless.

"I need to see Urahara," Byakuya decided as he stood, pulling his shihakusho and tightly securing it at the waist, "it's because of him that I'm like this and I will make him pay."

There was no point in sulking. He had to face the problem sooner or later and he preferred that he put an end to it as soon as possible. He was putting on his tabi and waraji when Renji cleared his throat.

"I'll go with you, taichou," he wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure he had never seen his captain as distressed before.

Byakuya straightened up. Considering how annoyed he was at his lieutenant's antics, he didn't know why he readily nodded in acceptance.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke allowed his guests in. It was in the wee hours of the morning but from the look on their faces, he recognized the urgency of their visit. He motioned for the two to sit across him as Tessai filled the teacups on the table and left without saying anything.

"So..." he started when they were in private, "what is this about, Abarai-san?"

"Um, you see..."

"Undo this," the comely lady interrupted.

Urahara met her smouldering eyes squarely. He could've sworn he had seen her before, he just couldn't tell where- and that high and mighty tone made her all the more familiar.

"Now." she commanded.

Urahara's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. It was impossible to miss it. Though he couldn't feel any reiatsu, those intense eyes and imposing demeanor could only belong to one person.

"Kuchiki... Byakuya...?"

The noble broke eye contact, suddenly at a loss in that situation. The plan was to show up, let the pranksters laugh to their hearts' content for successfully pulling it off, get the antidote, and before leaving, destroy something in retaliation. Only that he couldn't tell if the shock act was still a part of it.

"Not bad," the shopkeeper nodded to himself, "not bad at all."

"I said," he frowned in irritation, "I need you to bring me back to how I was..."

"This is not a gigai, is it?" Urahara turned to Renji, ignoring the already agitated captain.

"N-no, I don't think it is," Renji answered nervously.

"This is most interesting," Urahara murmured, his hand on his chin.

"Most interesting?" Byakuya's hands slammed on the table, rattling the teacups, "Why, it's all because of your silly experiments that you dare send over to Seireitei and all the worse, to my home!"

"Wait, hold on right there, I don't remember sending..."

"You are now going to lie through your teeth?" he leaned forward, his eyes prying.

"Urahara-san..." Renji's voice was almost pleading.

"Alright, sure," he rolled his eyes, "I'm formulating some sort of soul altering drink but it's not even in the trial stage yet. It's not supposed to be sent over to anyone and furthermore..."

"Just give me something to reverse its effects and let's get this over and done with,"

The shopkeeper paused, studying the noble's uncharacteristically expressive features.

"I cannot do that," his lips curving to a faint smile.

Byakuya's hands clasped his hakama to rein in his anger. Renji stared questioningly at the shopkeeper.

"Some of the stuff here probably got mixed up. It was an honest mistake," he explained, "but like what I said, I haven't completed the formula let alone make an antidote."

He was telling the truth and while he felt a pang of guilt for causing trouble, albeit unintentionally, Yoruichi was right. Playing with the Kuchiki heir was fun.

"I guess the women's association will have to make do without their most favoured shinigami," he chuckled, "but wait till the men's association learns of this."

The noble suddenly lunged at him, spilling tea all over. Whoever thought that Byakuya would be harmless without his reiatsu was dead wrong. Renji caught his riled captain by the waist though and tried to hold him in place.

"Taichou, please calm down!"

"Kuchiki taichou, you know this is not going to help any of us," the shopkeeper said as he tried to free himself from the vice-like grip on his kosode, "the effects should go away in a few days, you don't want to be a murderer while you're at it!"

"Exactly how many days are we talking about here?" the noble asked in a forced calm.

"About five, give or take, a week at most,"

"And Urahara-san will try to figure out something, ne Urahara-san?" Renji offered.

"Right, maybe we can make it shorter, who knows..."

"You better make sure of that," the noble said before finally letting him go and storming out of the shop, his lieutenant at his heels.

"Spitfire," Urahara sighed.

* * *

Renji immediately noticed his captain's rather tentative steps once they arrived in Soul Society. They already walked past their barracks, so he assumed that Byakuya would like to go home- understandable due to his current predicament. But his curiosity was piqued when they also walked past the wide paved road that led to their supposed destination.

"Taichou," he looked back at the turn that they missed, "that's the way to the manor."

The noble slowed down before stopping reluctantly- still looking at the distance before him.

"No," his voice was hushed, "I can't go home like this..."

The redhead was even more intrigued by what he heard. It brought back a thought that he decided to keep to himself since his captain seemed to get upset each time it was mentioned. Nevertheless, he figured it could be the right time to voice out his concern.

"Could it be... that your clan doesn't allow female leaders?" he asked after gathering some courage.

Byakuya let out a sigh, frustrated by his lieutenant's extended moment of bewilderment.

"First of all, Renji, I am a man. Second, it's not about the gender. Think about it. I am powerless now. Do you think my grandfather will approve of this? Those in our clan and those outside, what are they going to say? I don't have reiatsu and I don't have Senbonzakura, tell me, Renji, without my power, what am I to them?" he blinked back a strange stinging in his eyes, "I am nothing."

"W-what are you saying?" he stammered, "You know that's not true,"

"Then tell me, what am I to you?" he looked him in the eyes.

Renji wanted to answer the question so badly but he found it shameful that he couldn't say anything. He knew what Byakuya said wasn't true. Why? He didn't know. A captain, a noble, a mentor, a goal that he wanted to surpass- it all converged to one thing- power. Without power, what else was there?

"Go Renji, I need you to run the division for now," he said when the redhead looked away.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, sounding defeated.

"I'll figure out something,"

Something inside Renji nagged that the conversation shouldn't have ended that way. And it also bitched to no end that he was a real jerk to open up such a topic only to lose coherence thus proving Byakuya's point. _That's not right. It's just not right._ So, just as dawn broke, he said the next best thing he could think of.

"You can stay in my place."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews = Energy


	3. Cohabitation

If Only

RenXFemBya

If only he... er, she... no... he, she... would stay that way.

* * *

I never thought writing a gender bender fic could be so challenging O_O

And I realized just now, I'm not writing disclaimers lol. Well, you guys know who owns Bleach haha.

Anyways, I'm now switching to the feminine pronoun for Taichou.

* * *

Chapter 3

Cohabitation

* * *

Renji flash stepped toward the outskirts of Seireitei where his apartment was located. He could barely remember what happened that day other than it was very busy and that it went by really fast. With a skill he never thought he possessed, he made sure everything in the division was properly attended to and that they were all finished promptly. It was the first time he handled the division on his own and modesty aside, he thought he passed with flying colors.

He politely endured the overly friendly server's random story when he dropped by the nearby food shop where he usually bought his dinner from- cursing inwardly that he just had to be stuck there when all he wanted was to go home. To his dismay, the takeout bento boxes took longer than usual to get ready that it was getting dark by the time he reached his apartment. He hurriedly turned the knob but was surprised when the door didn't budge.

"Mind knocking?"

"Ah, taichou, sorry about that..." he could hear something being moved away from the door before it opened.

"The door has no lock," the noble stated matter-of-factly as she walked over to the small wooden desk by the foot of the bed.

"Well, there's nothing to hide and there's nothing to lose," he watched her scribble something on a sheet of paper on top of several used ones. _She must've been writing the whole day._

He thought back to that morning when she had that deeply distraught look on her face even when she nodded to his offer and admittedly, it was the main thought that occupied him throughout the day. It turned out that he was worried for nothing though it was pretty amazing how quickly she bounced back from that state. _That's Kuchiki Byakuya for you._

"There is something to lose," she retorted, "what if someone attacks you in your sleep?"

He couldn't help but laugh a little though he decided not to answer back. His position as the sixth division lieutenant was the only thing he had going on for him. Other than that, he was not an important person that someone would plot to attack him in his sleep. He was, however, appreciative of the unexpected thoughtfulness from the noble.

"And there is also something to hide now..." she continued, her voice suddenly quieter.

"Um, I brought us something to eat," Renji deliberately changed the topic.

He didn't want to deal with that issue. Rather, he didn't know how to deal with it and Byakuya probably didn't know either or she would have done so already. Currently, their only option was to wait for one week and he would like to do that without the gloom and doom disposition.

"Renji, I'm sure you know, or I'll be totally disappointed..."

"You don't need to eat because you don't have reiatsu," he smiled as he took out the bento boxes from the brown paper bag he had with him, glad that his captain seemed to be willing to skip the drama, "I know that well, but I thought it's nice to have a meal together."

He set the boxes on the table, prompting Byakuya to remove the pieces of paper she had been working on.

"You can put them there," the redhead eyed the table beside his bed.

"Okay," the noble obliged, realizing that her makeshift study desk was actually Renji's dining table.

"This place is probably smaller than your koi pond," he chuckled as he sat down.

It was the best he could afford with his wages. The location wasn't too bad, plus, it was furnished with a bed, a small dining table with two chairs, an even smaller table beside the bed, a closet that Byakuya used to block the door, and a bathroom. Actually, he had wanted to ditch the place and just stay in his quarter in the division if not for the no drinking and no drunken people policy in addition to several other rules. Work could also be sometimes too stressful that staying in the barracks 24/7 was just not healthy. It was good to have an escape, after all.

"I don't mind," she sat on the chair opposite his.

"Let's eat," he handed her a pair of chopsticks, dismissing her words as mere politeness.

"I mean it," she said, as if reading his thoughts, "I'm intruding on your privacy and property, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, Renji. I'm very thankful,"

Renji's keen observation of the noble was no longer a secret although his reasons had long changed, but at that point, he wondered if she had been doing the same thing all along. He could only manage a smile in response.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by pleasantly once they veered away from Byakuya's issues. Renji was relieved that she finished her meal although he wasn't sure whether she liked it or she just forced herself to eat it. It could also be that she was distracted by their conversation. They never really talked much about things outside work and even though it was no more than scratching the surface, it was quite refreshing to hear the noble talk about more personal things. Perhaps he could find the answer to her question if they went on like that- perhaps she could open up some more.

"I'll sleep here," Renji said as he plumped a pillow.

He laid an old, almost worn out futon on the floor after cleaning up. It wouldn't be comfortable but he was used to not being comfortable as compared to the noble. Besides, there was no way he would take the bed and let his captain- a woman at that- sleep on the floor.

"We can share the bed,"

_Are you sure?_ Their eyes locked for a moment before Renji absentmindedly headed to the bathroom. He had been congratulating himself for keeping his hormones in check but she just had to subject him to that torture all over again. He never thought Kuchiki Byakuya could be such a tease.

"I told you, there is nothing to be embarrassed about," she said, going after him, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own home..."

"Taichou," he suddenly turned around and held her by her shoulders, "sorry for cutting you short but sharing the bed, that's what's going to make me uncomfortable, if you know what I mean,"

Byakuya was well aware that his lieutenant was a tall and muscular man but being held that close, with his large hands over her small shoulders, she felt somewhat vulnerable. Strange though, it was something she had never felt before despite being around other larger, more powerful men- not even when Zaraki barged in their barracks and assaulted her that morning. And she was no fool not to understand what the redhead was insinuating.

"I... I'm a man... so..." she carefully weighed what to say next in order to reinstate a fact that suddenly seemed not so much of a fact anymore.

"Yes, you were, maybe you still are, and you can call me a pervert or whatever you want but no part of me agrees to that right now,"

Byakuya wordlessly stared at him. Renji couldn't believe he actually blurted it out. He didn't know what was going to happen next though he wanted it to have something to do with him disappearing. _Stupid. Idiot. Moron._ He wondered how she was going to respond other than her eyes becoming large as saucers. He wouldn't be surprised if she decided to leave right then and there.

"It's getting late," she finally said, walking out of the bathroom.

_Well, pretending like it didn't happen works too. _He walked after her.

* * *

Renji could feel the smooth, flawless skin brushing against his- the scent of sweet sakura all over. Her raven locks splayed out on his chest as her head rested under his chin while his hands explored the contoured, lithe body, pulling it closer as if distance would cause his life to cease.

"You'll be late for work,"

"Mmm..."

"Renji, wake up," she kneeled beside his futon and started shaking him.

"Sakura..."

Byakuya rolled her eyes, shaking him with all her might. She didn't want to hear more and risk finding out what he was dreaming about. So, she could only sigh in annoyance when no amount of shaking worked. A shock of reiatsu would have done it but due to her condition, a frying pan or something of that sort would also be helpful._ I wonder where he's keeping the cooking utensils._

"Oh... taichou..." the redhead squeezed the pillow in his arms, "you're so-"

"Abarai!" she forcibly took the crushed pillow from him as she fought the heat that suddenly rose to her face, "get up now or you'll regret it, I swear!"

Renji lazily opened his eyes- a faint smile slowly creeping over his face as he sat up before her. _Dishevelled hair and loosened shihakusho never looked so adorable._ And without warning, he wrapped his arms around the stunned noble who could only lean back to avoid it- though it was too late. He landed on top her, holding her tight in place.

The next thing Byakuya knew, she was underneath her half asleep, half awake, and undeniably heavy lieutenant- struggling for movement and for breath. Taking the pillow was a terrible idea, she learned. She tried to twist herself free and when it did nothing, she decided to take a drastic step. _This is going to hurt. _She lifted one knee and landed a solid hit on his crotch.

"OW! WHAT THE... SHIT!"

"You're fully awake now?"

"T-taichou?"

"Get off me."

"RENJI!" the door slammed wide open and in came a woman past the middle age yet not old enough to be called a grandmother, "Abarai Renji I'm telling you, I'm this close to kicking you out of here!"

Her facial expression went blank as she froze at the sight of the redhead on top of a beautiful woman- unmistakably from the high society despite being messily clad.

"You..." she inhaled and exhaled deeply, "How could you?!"

"Sayako-san..." Renji finally managed to stand up though still crouching.

He offered his hand to help Byakuya but she didn't even look at him. She stood up on her own, dusting herself in the was visibly upset and on top of that, his landlady just had to appear to complicate things even more with her overreacting.

"And I thought I'd let you stay here despite your inability to pay on time because you are a respected officer of the Gotei 13! I could tolerate you bringing a girlfriend or even a whore from the red light district, but kidnapping a woman..."

"K-kidnapping?!" he knew everything took a turn for the worse the moment she showed up, "Please, Sayako-san, if you can just be quiet for a few minutes, I can explain this..."

"Restraining her and forcing her into having..."

"Wait a moment! Stop speculating, will you? For your information, this is Kuchiki ta-"

"Kuchiki Taiga," she threw Renji a scorching glare before she turned to his landlady, giving her a friendly smile that was just a bit freaky considering the problem they got into.

The redhead was, nonetheless, more than happy to let her handle the situation. Diplomacy and tact were not exactly his strengths but unlike him, she had a way with words.

"Kuchiki," the older woman walked over to her, "no wonder you look familiar. I'm sure there will be search parties very soon and Renji, your taichou is going to kill you when he finds out."

"Sayako-san, Renji did not kidnap me,"

"He did not?" her voice returning to normal, "And what was he doing to you on the floor?"

"I assure you that he did not and he was also not forcing me into..." she paused, frowning a little before carrying on, "anyway, he did not."

"Are you sure, ojousama?" the older woman leaned closer as if she could find out the truth by doing so.

"Oh, come on! She already said I didn't! Am I that suspicious to you?" the redhead left Byakuya's side and plopped down on a chair in frustration.

"I just can't believe that she would willingly go with a goof like you,"

"Hey!"

"Sayako-san, I would like to ask a favour,"

Both Renji and Sayako looked at her, effectively putting an end to the looming quarrel between them.

"As long as it's within my means," the landlady shrugged.

"You see, my family is yet to know of our... relationship..." she softly bit her lower lip in an attempt to control the blush spreading on her cheeks, "we would appreciate it if you could keep it a secret for now."

As much as she did her best to command her emotions, expressions, and reactions that had been getting out of hand since the previous day- little did she know that the older woman had been observing her so closely that not the slightest coloration on her pale complexion went unnoticed. Sayako interpreted it as the noble being truly in love with the redhead and so, she made up her mind.

"Lucky bastard..." she murmured.

"Please," Renji stood up and bowed expectingly.

"I don't want to get in trouble with the Kuchiki clan,"

"I know that," he acknowledged.

"No one will touch you, I give you my word," Byakuya added.

"Make sure you pay your rent if you don't want me dropping by the Kuchiki manor,"

"Sayako-san! Please tell me you're joking! We're still working on our courage, you know how nobles are. Look at Tai- Taiga..." he glanced at her, "Taiga here is scared of her... uhm... cousin, Kuchiki taichou, so I'm begging you..."

"Alright, alright," she sighed, "it's nice to have a well-mannered lady around here for a change,"

"Thank you very much," the noble's lips curved ever so slightly, yet genuinely this time.

Finding an opportunity to patch things up with his captain, Renji was smiling too. She was really mad at him earlier but she seemed to have cooled off. Good thing his landlady was quite cooperative.

"Do we look good together?" he asked, stepping beside her.

"She's too pretty for you," Sayako waved one hand as she left the two.

Renji started mulling asking if she wanted to eat breakfast or if there was anything she wanted for lunch or dinner but he was shoved out of the way as soon as they were left on their own. _She is so not over it._

"Taiga- taichou, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, I mean earlier,"

"Go to work." she headed for the bathroom.

"But I haven't taken a shower yet,"

She didn't say anything and Renji knew he would most likely be ignored for the rest of the day. _Great. She's extremely pissed off and I'll be late for the second time in three days. Just great. _He folded the futon and stacked it inside the closet. _Maybe I can take a shower at the sixth. We even have a heater there._ He paused. _Heater?_ He managed two or three steps and then he heard running water.

_Shit._

* * *

Thanks for reading!

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
